


you don't need a halo, to be an angel

by Fuckmeupbuttercup



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blink and you'll miss it, But also, Domestic Fluff, First post!, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changjin - Freeform, soft, this is the softest shit i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmeupbuttercup/pseuds/Fuckmeupbuttercup
Summary: often, people tend to realize their love for others in their beds when the sun filters through their windows in the early morning. it creates a romantic atmosphere, and it’s- it’s easy to fall in love.changbin finds that at 5:43 in the morning while the sun is still tucked in, he’s in love, and he doesn’t need warm light creating a halo around the other’s head.





	1. his everything

often, people tend to realize their love for others in their beds when the sun filters through their windows in the early morning. it creates a romantic atmosphere, and it’s- it’s easy to fall in love. changbin finds that at 5:43 in the morning while the sun is still tucked in, he’s in love, and he doesn’t need warm light creating a halo around the other’s head.

but he’s not too far from a cliché, as it’s his best friend whose neck his face is buried in. hyunjin lies asleep next to him, full lips parted, and soft, not-quite-snores are leaving him. changbin is so close that if he wished, he could pull back and kiss the little mole underneath hyunjin’s eye, or the one on his neck.

and he does wish. he wishes so bad that he’s surprised deities haven’t told him to shut up yet.

because the boy in front of him- he’s everything. he’s the cold nights tucked under cheap fuzzy blankets, where the only warmth that you keep is that of each other. he’s the summer mornings where the sun rises too early and you wake up to have a hot coffee despite the weather suggesting you have otherwise. he’s the comfort of your favorite music playing in the dead of night, but also the excitement when you hear it in a club with bright, throbbing lights and bass settling deep in your chest. he’s the breeze that you wish for when you’re overheating, and the fire in the hearth when the cold bites at your feet.

but there’s another thing about hyunjin. changbin constantly reminds himself of it, to keep from doing something he might regret. he’s unattainable. like the stars in the sky you wish you could touch, and the clouds you wish you could taste. he’s like the wind you can’t quite keep around when you’re too hot; the distant horizon, that even going as far as you can, you’re no closer to.

and changbin knows that the boy is everything for him, ultimately including his downfall. but hyunjin is his best friend, and he can’t keep himself away. he also can’t stop himself from tilting his face down and finally pressing his lips feather-light against the little mole in the junction of hyunjin’s shoulder. the silence threatens to tear at his skin and rip into his throat, and he finds himself pulling back and whispering to the sleeping boy.

“why am i in love with someone so impossibly beautiful?” the morning engulfs the words, and he knows that sleep is not returning to him.

he creeps out of bed and finds himself sat in front of his laptop with a cup of coffee settled in front of him. the only thing for him to do is lose himself in his work, so he does.

in the bedroom, at 5:59 in the morning, hyunjin lies awake, neck still tingling from where changbin pressed his lips.

 _why am i in love with someone so impossibly beautiful?_ changbin had asked him.

 _i could ask the same thing_ , hyunjin thinks, and smiles at the first rays of sunlight shining through his window. He drifts off with the knowledge that his everything, feels the same.


	2. their everything

It’s 11:32 when changbin sees hyunjin slip out of the bedroom.

 

“mornin’, hyung,” he says softly, and changbin- changbin is so in love.

 

“good morning, jinnie.”

 

“what’s for breakfast?” hyunjin yawns, and it’s possibly the cutest thing changbin’s ever seen.

 

“cute,” he mumbles, but at hyunjin’s questioning glance, he shakes his head. “i haven’t gotten that far yet,” he explains, motioning to his laptop.

 

“binnie-hyung,” hyunjin starts, and he sounds like he’s trying to scold the older boy. “how long have you been awake?”

 

“mmmm, since around a quarter till six, i guess.”

 

“and all you’ve had is a cup of coffee?” he sounds exasperated.

 

“or three,” changbin corrects sheepishly.

 

“hyung!”

 

changbin just smiles at him, and hyunjin can’t help but return it.

 

it’s not a blinding smile, but a soft one- and it takes changbin’s breath away.

 

“c’mon, hyung, i think i have pancake mix somewhere…” hyunjin mumbles, walking towards the kitchen. changbin follows behind, a bit dazed that this is his reality. he’s really sharing space with some sort of angel, and it’s impossible.

 

“hyung?” hyunjin questions softly, and changbin realizes that he’s stopped in the doorway, staring at the love of his life as he prepares to make pancakes.

 

“nothing, hyunjinnie-ah. let’s make some pancakes, yeah?” the latter nods, and they work in tandem.

 

as changbin takes a turn flipping the pancakes, hyunjin leans against the counter, gaze steady on the other boy.

 

“what, is there something on my face?” changbin asks nervously, mind wandering to his confession way earlier that morning.

 

“changbin-hyung,” hyunjin finally says, and changbin starts. it’s not only such a sudden halt to the silence, but it’s rare for hyunjin to call changbin by his full name.

 

“what is it, jinnie-ah?”

 

“what you said, this morning…” hyunjin trails off, tilting his head and staring at the pancake in the pan.

 

“what did i say?” changbin asks mildly, though his heart’s racing. “i’ve said a lot this morning, you’ll have to remind me.”

 

“hyung,” hyunjin wets his lips, and changbin- well, he has a hard time not staring at them. but he doesn’t, not really; his gaze flits to them, but return to hyunjin’s eyes once again. “hyung, i mean that… i was awake.”

 

changbin freezes. slowly, he sets down the pan and his eyes search the small apartment, taking note of where his things were strewn- not that he’d be able to gather it all up in one trip, anyways, as hyunjin’s was a second home to him. second only to the boy himself.

 

finally,  _ finally _ , his eyes meet hyunjin’s again. 

 

“i’ll leave,” he appeases. “it’s alright. i’m sorry to have made you uncomfortable-”

 

‘hyung-” 

 

“it’s okay,” he drones on, turning his gaze to the floor and slowly spinning on his heel towards the door. “i’m so sorry, hyunjinnie-ah. hyung is so, so sorry.” changbin distantly realizes that there are tears sliding down his cheeks, but he doesn’t really do anything to stop them.

 

but then a hand finds itself on his shoulder, and it spins him around until he’s face to face with hyunjin. they’re very close, his brain supplies.

 

“ _ hyung _ .” 

 

when changbin looks up at hyunjin, he’s smiling gently, a trace of concern furrowing his brows.

 

“it’s okay, hyung,” he continues, wrapping his arms around changbin, and the latter is… confused, because his light is holding him close.

 

“it’s okay,” hyunjin repeats, pressing his cheek against the top of changbin’s head. “i love you too.”

 

changbin pulls back slightly, until he’s in the same position as he was before the sun could bare witness to his antics. as hyunjin brushes his smeared tears away with his thumbs, even while his shoulders shake, still crying, changbin can only manage in a hoarse voice, “what?”

 

“i love you, changbinnie-hyung.” hyunjin smiles fully at him this time, bright and blinding, and changbin’s brain screeches to a halt.

 

“again.” the word is out out of his mouth before he catches it, but now he can’t stop the train of thought. “please.”

 

“i,” hyunjin leans close, so close that he’s slightly hunched over, that his breath fans out across changbin’s upper lip. “am in love with you, binnie-hyung. i love you.”

 

changbin blinks, a fresh wave of tears threatening to spill, so he goes with his instinct- leans forward, pushes himself up slightly, until he’s level with hyunjin’s face. he makes eye contact for one, two, three seconds, and then his eyes fall to the other’s lips. he lets them linger there.

 

“hyung,” hyunjin breathes. “kiss me?”

 

changbin complies.

  
  
  


at 12:02 in the afternoon, changbin is cuddling his everything on the couch, television and pancakes long forgotten as they take each other in like it’s the first time they met all over again.

 

and at 12:02 in the afternoon, hyunjin has his head resting against his world’s shoulders, his eyes glued to him as the older threads their fingers together over and over again. he can’t get over the feeling either, hyunjin decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this! if you could, please leave kudos and comments!  
> i'm actually really kind of happy that this is my first post, but i have more coming soon.  
> :^)


End file.
